


Seeking Satisfaction

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Preia x Iron Bull [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Time, Large Cock, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: After an unsatisfying tryst, Preia Trevelyan goes to an expert who knows how to give her exactly what she wants.





	Seeking Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not canon, by the way.

Preia hooked her ankles around the young man’s waist, breathing hard. She opened her eyes to see his face close to hers, brows furrowed in concentration as he pumped into her. She angled her hips, changing the way that his cock slid into her. With a moan, she closed her eyes again. One hand snaked between them to tease her clit. 

“Don’t stop.” She gasped, arching her back. “I’m so close.” 

“Maker, me too.” He breathed out shakily. 

_Stay with me. _She thought, chasing her pleasure.__

__Suddenly, he groaned and pulled out of her. She could feel him spilling on her stomach. She couldn’t help the groan of disappointment that slipped from her lips._ _

__“I’m sorry, Inquisitor. I usually last longer than that but you feel amazing.” He said, clearly taken by her._ _

__“Preia, remember? No Inquisitor in here tonight.” She opened her eyes and looked up at the man._ _

__“Can I-should I help you?” He asked, rolling off of her._ _

__She sat up and tried her best to give him a reassuring smile. “No, Olan. It’s okay. Get cleaned up. Your duties will start soon enough in the morning and I’ve kept you late. Thank you.”_ _

__He seemed reassured by that and moved off the bed to clean himself up. He dressed and left quickly, leaving her to flop back on the bed with a loud sigh._ _

__“So close.” She whispered into the darkness._ _

__\-----_ _

__Preia wandered the abandoned courtyard. She’d tried to bring herself to fulfillment but it remained just out of her reach. Instead, in the middle of the night, she was pacing the grounds, unable to sleep. Olan had been nice enough. Other than leaving her unfulfilled he was a very gentle lover. She should have known when she invited him up that he wasn’t what she was looking for._ _

__She didn’t really know what she was looking for. She’d been searching for it since she’d left her parents’ house years ago. She thought she would have figured it out by now. Nearly 30 and if the Inquisition hadn’t literally exploded into her life, she wasn’t sure what she would be doing now. Something useless probably, much to her parents disappointment._ _

__A glimmering window caught her attention over the tavern. Was that Bull’s room? He was pretty open about sex, right? She worried her lower lip between her teeth, torn. “Fuck it.” She muttered and strode purposefully toward the stairway that led up to his room._ _

__She mounted the steps quietly, but even her skill couldn’t keep the old wood from creaking. When she approached his door, she could see the candle light flickering from the slit under the door. With a determined inhale, she knocked._ _

__Heavy steps lumbered toward the door and soon she could see the shadow of his feet cast against her own. The door opened and there stood the Iron Bull._ _

__She was tall for a human. It was yet another source of embarrassment for her parents. She was often as tall, or taller, than her suitors. Noblemen didn’t like that. Not next to Bull. She looked up into his eye and smiled. “Hey Bull. I hope I didn’t wake you.”_ _

__If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. “Hey Boss. Nope, I was just taking care of some things. What are you doing up this late? Can’t sleep?”_ _

__“I, uh-” She stopped and looked down both sides of the hallway, making sure no one else was around. “You know how you’ve always suggested that we should...fuck?” She started out, clenching her fists at how juvenile she sounded. “I uh, was with one of the soldiers earlier and he was...less than satisfying. Sweet enough, but not as experienced as I had hoped.”_ _

__He chuckled and pushed open the door, waving his hand over the room. “Come on in. I can help with that. Never thought you’d take me up on the offer.”_ _

__She could feel the heat from her cheeks migrating down her neck to her chest. “Well, even the Inquisitor needs a little release once in a while.”_ _

__“ _Especially, _the Inquisitor.” Bull countered. She took in his room, spartan in furnishings. Even in the glow of the candle light from his desk couldn’t warm up the room.___ _

____“You fit behind that desk?” She asked, incredulous. She could feel him standing behind her. They weren’t touching but she could feel his warmth against her back through her light summer shift._ _ _ _

____“You’d be surprised where I fit.” He whispered in her ear, making her shiver._ _ _ _

____He walked around her look into her face. “How can I help?” He asked, his fingers ghosting under her chin to raise her head._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know.” She admitted. “I hadn’t thought much about anything past knocking on your door.” She laughed softly. “Silly, huh?”_ _ _ _

____“Nope.” He said simply, drawing her forward with just his fingers under her chin so that he could kiss her. She expected something rough and hard from Bull, but he was surprisingly gentle. His fingers brushed along her neck as his hand snaked its way behind her head. His hand fisted in her short, dark hair and he pulled gently, tilting her head back further._ _ _ _

____He deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking out her own. Opening for him, she felt a familiar tingle at her core._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry.” He murmured against her now rosy lips. “I know what you need, Boss.”_ _ _ _

____She opened her eyes, focusing on his face. “No. Please.” She pleaded. “Preia. I don’t want to be the Inquisitor, or Herald, or Boss, or even Lady Trevelyan tonight. I just want to be Preia.”_ _ _ _

____His lips quirked into a crooked smile. “Preia it is.” He acquiesced as he reached around to grab her ass and haul her against him, lifting her off her feet._ _ _ _

____“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have someone like Cullen?” She lavished attention on his neck and shoulder, kissing and nipping playfully._ _ _ _

____“He’s astonishingly intelligent.” She kissed his gray skin again. “And quite handsome, wonderful to watch sparring, but something tells me he needs a little more than I can offer.” She looked back up at him thoughtfully. “Besides, you’re pretty fucking hot yourself.”_ _ _ _

____He walked to the bed and dropped her on it. She bounced once and settled with a laugh. He smiled down at her. “You’re relaxing, good. Did you know your eyes sparkle when you laugh?” He asked, brushing his fingers over her legs, up to her knee, then back down to her ankle._ _ _ _

____“You really are exquisite.” He said softer, grabbing her ankles and pulling her to the edge of his bed. “I bet you taste as good as you look.” He pushed her shift up to her stomach as he buried his face between her legs. She heard him inhale before letting out a low rumble. “I bet you taste as good as you smell.” He amended._ _ _ _

____His fingers hooked over the waist of her smalls and pulled them down her long legs. He sank to his knees and hooked his hands under her ass, pulling it right to the edge of the bed. “Put your legs over my horns.” He ordered gently. When she opened her mouth, he tsked softly. “No, you aren’t too heavy.” He promised, preempting her question._ _ _ _

____She smiled and did as he asked. The ridges of his horns were smooth against her skin. She expected them to be warm, like he was, but they were cool. She shivered when his breath washed over her core._ _ _ _

____“I have one rule.” He said, his tongue teasing over her wet lips. “You say ‘katoh’ if you’re uncomfortable and this ends. No judgement. No questions. Do you understand?”_ _ _ _

____“Mmmhmm, got it.” She said quickly, watching him intently between her legs._ _ _ _

____His tongue parted her lips, teasing her clit and releasing a rush of air from her lungs. She clamped her lips together to suppress a moan, trying hard not to wriggle against him to get more contact._ _ _ _

____“I lied.” He chuckled against her, making her huff impatiently. “I have one more rule for you and you alone.” His finger slid up and down her slit, teasing her clit, then the wet opening of her cunt and back up again. “Don’t you ever-” He licked her clit with the flat of his tongue. “-ever-” Slid one finger inside of her. “-hold back your moans with me.” And then he attacked her._ _ _ _

____She couldn’t hold back her moans as he began to devour her. Suckling on her clit and sliding another finger into her tightness. His two fingers alone, large and rough, filled her deliciously. His free hand spread out over her stomach, holding her down against the bed as she writhed against him._ _ _ _

____She saw his eye watching her before she threw her head back. “Fuck!” She cried out when he curled his fingers, pumping them quickly in and out of her. “Maker, Bull! I’m going to cum.” She gasped, clawing at the blankets beneath her._ _ _ _

____She didn’t hear his growl over her own moaning but she felt it vibrate against her clit. That was enough to send her over the edge. With another cry, she shattered. He rode out her pleasure, not letting up with either his mouth or his fingers until she whimpered and started to squirm away from him, too sensitive to continue._ _ _ _

____He slid her legs back over his horns and kissed his way up her body, leaving little wet marks where her slick still clung to his chin. “You sound so fucking hot when you cum.” He said roughly, giving a sharp love bit to one nipple while a hand cupped the other breast through her shift. “I’m going to make you do it again.” He promised, his hand sliding to her rib cage, his thumb teasing the underside of her breast. She couldn’t believe how small and delicate she felt when he held her like that. “Do you want to cum again, Preia?”_ _ _ _

____“Maker, yes!” She gasped out. Preia gripped the bottom of her shift where he’d pushed it up her stomach and struggled to pull it up higher between their bodies. His heavy weight blanketing her made it hard. “Get this off.” She said quickly, excitement rushing through her veins. “I need more.” She said breathlessly as he lifted off of her to stand at the side of the bed. She sat up quickly and shimmied off the shift, throwing it over his shoulder to the floor._ _ _ _

____She sat up on her knees and noted how he was watching her with a smile. A knowing smile. He was insufferable sometimes. She made her way to the edge of the bed. Even with the added height of the bed, she couldn’t reach his lips. Instead she kissed over the markings on his chest. Her hands ran over his chest and abs, enjoying the rigid muscles beneath her fingertips._ _ _ _

____She’d seen this man on the battlefield. Knew the strength in his body. It was exciting to be with someone so powerful. A heady feeling of letting go of control to let him give her what she needed. He could take control, but he asked for it instead._ _ _ _

____She slid a hand into his pants and wrapped them around his hard cock. Her fingers came close to touching as they wrapped around him, but didn’t quite reach. “Are you kidding?” She asked quickly, looking up at him in surprise. “You’re huge!”_ _ _ _

____He didn’t moan or twitch as her hand pumped over his cock but he did laugh aloud at her exclamation. “I’ve heard that a lot, though not usually with such vehemence.” He slid his fingers through her hair and bent down to kiss her roughly. “You’re worried you can’t take it?” He asked against her lips, a mischievous look in his eye._ _ _ _

____“Well, yeah.” She admitted. “A little bit. But,” She shrugged and looked down as she unclasped his pants and pushed them down his hips. His cock looked even more intimidating than it had felt. “other women have taken it, right?”_ _ _ _

____“You aren’t other women, Preia. We don’t do anything you don’t want.” He reiterated. His hand tightened in her hair and he pulled her head back so that she looked up at him. “But if my cock is what you want, we’ll make it work. I promise.” That wicked gleam in his eye was back._ _ _ _

____She closed her eyes and shivered at the thought of his massive cock inside of her. “Mmmhmm.” He rumbled approvingly. “You do want it.”_ _ _ _

____He released her hair and stepped back, ridding himself of his pants. His cock bounced heavily as he moved onto the bed, pushing her back against the pillows. “Open for me.” He requested, his hand sliding between her legs as she parted them. “I’ll do what usually works, but tell me if it’s too fast.” He breathed into her ear._ _ _ _

____She nodded quickly, reaching up to grab one horn and pull him to her lips for a kiss. She moaned into him when two fingers slid inside of her again. They scissored open, stretching her, preparing her._ _ _ _

____Her hips twitched when he pulled his fingers out and added another before sliding back in. “How does that feel?”_ _ _ _

____Maker, his fingers were so thick. “Like a lot. But it doesn’t hurt.” She bit her lip and moaned, rocking her hips against his hand._ _ _ _

____“You’re so wet. And fucking tight. You’re going to feel so good around my cock.”_ _ _ _

____“Mmm, why do you have to talk like that?” She moaned out, reaching for his heavy erection again._ _ _ _

____“Do you not like it?” He asked innocently. They both knew damn well that he knew the answer._ _ _ _

____“Not like it?” She squeezed him tightly, making him groan, his fingers stuttering for the briefest moment. “I didn’t know how much I liked it until now.”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t know how much I liked hearing you moan until you came for me.” His hand wrapped around hers around his cock, stroking slowly, showing her what he wanted. She’d never felt so small before in her life._ _ _ _

____He pushed his fingers into her tight cunt as far as he could, feeling her walls tighten around them. “Are you ready, Preia? What’s the word? I need to hear you say it.”_ _ _ _

____“Katoh.” She said quickly. “But just so we’re clear I’m not saying it now. If you stop I swear I’ll burst into flames.”_ _ _ _

____He chuckled and laid down beside her, licking his fingers clean of her slick. “You’re going to ride the Bull. That way you can control how fast we go.”_ _ _ _

____She rolled onto her stomach beside him and narrowed her eyes. “Does that line work on other women? “Ride the Bull”?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” He said, sounding a little hurt. “Some of the men too.”_ _ _ _

____Her laugh was magical and he couldn’t help but smile. They’d been traveling together for months and grown quite close in combat. Yet, he couldn’t remember if he’d ever heard her genuinely laugh before. She truly had shed all of her titles. Preia was all that was left._ _ _ _

____“I’ll do it.” She allowed, sitting up and moving to straddle him. “But not because of that terrible line.” She wanted to make that clear. Her blue-gray eyes still sparkled as she looked down at him._ _ _ _

____His hand wrapped around the base of his cock, holding it still for her as she started to sink over him. “You know, Bull?” She asked, rocking her hips so that the head of his cock slid between her lips, teasing her clit._ _ _ _

____“What’s that?” He asked patiently. Ever patient._ _ _ _

____“I like it when you make noise too.” Then she did something that no one else ever had. She slammed down over him, taking his cock to the base with one swift thrust. She was so wet there was no resistance other than the tight stretching to accommodate him._ _ _ _

____“Fuck!” He shouted in surprise. His hands flew to her hips, fingers gripping bruisingly tight._ _ _ _

____“Andraste’s tits!” She cried out at the same time. “That was a little too ambitious.” She said, breathing shallow and fast. Fuck, that hurt._ _ _ _

____“Are you okay?” He asked, concerned. What he really wanted was to tell her how tight she was. How good she felt around him. He almost couldn’t concentrate. He wanted to flip her over and fuck her until she forgot her own name._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I just need a minute.” His hands relaxed their grip, one moving to her pelvis to allow his rough thumb to tease her clit. “Ooh, that helps.” She let out a long breath, visibly relaxing._ _ _ _

____“No one has ever done that before.” He chuckled. “I like your spunk.” He couldn’t help but groan when she spasmed around him, still adjusting to the intrusion of his cock. “I’ve never wanted to fuck someone as much as I want to fuck you now.” He admitted, his free hand moving to cup her soft breast._ _ _ _

____“Nope.” She opened her eyes and looked down at him. His eye was roaming her body. She saw he kept moving his gaze to where they were joined. Where his large member was buried inside of her. “You said I had control. No take-backsies.”_ _ _ _

____“Woman, you are infuriating.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t you ‘woman’ me!” She laughed, slapping his hand away from her breast._ _ _ _

____“Or what?” He pushed._ _ _ _

____“Or I won’t do this.” She threw back, raising up on her knees and then sliding back down the few inches of his cock that had withdrawn. She bit her lower lip, grinding her hips against his._ _ _ _

____“How did that feel?” He purred. Decidedly not like a kitten. Like a lion. A deep rumble that she could feel reverberating in her rib cage._ _ _ _

____“It hurt. But, in a delicious sort of way.” She admitted. “I think I’m getting used to you.” She lifted her hips again and settled back down._ _ _ _

____“I can feel the back of your cunt.” He told her, pinching her nipple. “You fit just right around me, Preia.”_ _ _ _

____She found she loved it when he said her name. She started to ride him in earnest now. She had to move her hips forward slightly as well as up. She couldn’t raise herself high enough to draw him out enough for a thrust that was satisfying._ _ _ _

____“Tell me how you feel.” He urged, raising his hips up to meet hers as she came down. She let out a little whimper of a moan, biting her lip. “Louder.” He ordered, his hands moving to her hips to pull her down hard on him with the next thrust._ _ _ _

____She let out a cry, arching her back. “I don’t think I can take it.” She said, breathing heavily. “It’s so much.” Every nerve ending in her body was firing. Stars burst behind her eyes as the pleasure washed through her._ _ _ _

____“You can and you will. I promise.” He took her hand and nibbled at the pad of her index finger. The odd gesture did what he wanted as she opened her eyes to look down at him. “Take what you need.” He urged, pushing her hand between their bodies. “And try this.”_ _ _ _

____As she started to rub her clit, he grasped her hips tightly. He prevented her from moving over him and instead urged her hips forward and back, grinding her hips against his._ _ _ _

____That made him feel even deeper. Unbelievably deep. Preia had no idea what she had been getting into coming here tonight but she was glad she did._ _ _ _

____“Bull…” She moaned, her fingers working faster at her clit. She let him guide her, lost in the pleasure and barely able to hold herself together._ _ _ _

____He groaned himself, watching her breasts move as she rode him. She was a sight to behold. Long legs tucked against his hips. He could feel where her feet hooked over his thighs. Her slim waist and full breasts. Her beautiful, unmarred skin. He wanted to mark her, he thought suddenly, his eye snapping to her throat. To leave evidence of their coupling. But she wasn’t his to claim. He pushed that primal urge back down._ _ _ _

____“Are you going to cum for me, pretty Preia? Are you going to squeeze my cock and scream my name?” He prompted, raising his hips slightly so that she moaned in surprise. “Do you want me to take control? You can lay back and just enjoy it. Cum harder than you ever have before.”_ _ _ _

____“Maker, take me. That sounds fantastic.” She said, stilling over him. She let out a deep breath when she moved off of him, his heavy cock sliding out of her._ _ _ _

____She rolled heavily onto her back, opening her eyes to watch him move over her. There was a predatory nature to his movements. His eye focused on her and her alone. He hooked her legs over his arms and planted his hands at her sides, leaving her open and vulnerable to him._ _ _ _

____He looked down between them, guiding his cock back to her entrance. He went a little slower than she did, allowing her to adjust to him._ _ _ _

____“Bull, faster, please.” She moaned, hooking her finger through the cord of his eye patch, drawing him down for a harsh kiss. He did as she requested, pistoning into her hard so that each thrust made her cry out._ _ _ _

____“Do you want me to cum inside of you?” He asked against her lips, watching the pleasure swirl in her eyes. He was breathing hard as well, breaths coming out in hard huffs from his nose. He honestly didn’t know if he could help himself. There was something so intense about Preia. She was unlike anyone he’d ever been with. So responsive, open._ _ _ _

____“Yes!” She cried out, her fingers scratching down his shoulders and arms._ _ _ _

____“Your clit needs attention.” He muttered in her ear before he bit her lobe teasingly. He pulling away to watch her. He wanted to see her face when she broke. “I want you to cum hard for me. Can you do that?”_ _ _ _

____She couldn’t even answer him. The look in his eye was so intense it was almost a physical pleasure all it’s own. He was hungry for her. He wanted her. He wasn’t just placating her. He was giving as good as he got._ _ _ _

____“I’m so..” She bucked against him. She couldn’t even finish the sentence before she came for him. She shouted his name and threw her head back against the pillows. She grew unbelievably tighter around him, spasming around his cock. Her breath hitched and she found she couldn’t let it out. Every muscle in her body tightened then exploded in pleasure. She had truly never felt anything like it._ _ _ _

____When he found his release, it wasn’t because she was done and he could let himself go. It was because there was a primal need within him to cum with her. To respond to her body milking him. The natural order of things._ _ _ _

____With a roar, he buried himself into her, pushing her hard into the mattress. She let out a strangled noise, her hand shooting up to grip the base of his horn. He could have sworn the green light coming from her palm was more intense._ _ _ _

____His cock was still twitching inside of her as he rested his forehead against hers. “You are something else.” He breathed out, working to calm his frantically beating heart. How had he let himself get so out of control? The Inquisitor inspired many things in him. Loyalty, wonder, pride. Apparently other things as well. Things he would have to work harder to control._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know what to say.” She whispered, rocking her head to brush her nose against his. “Thank you?”_ _ _ _

____He chuckled, moving to pull out of her and release her legs from their confining position. He slid off the bed with surprising grace and moved to the basin of water in the corner. He came back with a cool cloth and she watched as he cleaned her up gently, then himself._ _ _ _

____She scooted to sit at the edge of his bed. As he returned to her again, he picked up her shift and helping her into it. “No thanks needed.” He assured her. Tugging her hand so that she stood. He didn’t back up to give her room, forcing her to press against his hard body. He lowered his head to kiss her heatedly. He only stopped when she started to moan and push into him with her hips._ _ _ _

____“You have to get to sleep.” Bull laughed, pulling away and guiding her to the door. “As do I. The sun will be up soon._ _ _ _

____“I hate that you’re right.”_ _ _ _

____“I know you want casual, but do you want regular also?” He asked with a raise of his unscarred brow._ _ _ _

____To answer, she thrust her chin in the direction of her smalls, still laying on the floor by his bed. “I’ll be back for those later. Goodnight, Bull.”_ _ _ _

____He grinned at her answer. “Goodnight, Preia.” He watched her hips sway as she descended the stairs. He closed the door when she was out of sight and headed back to the bed, falling heavily onto it. The candle on his desk had burned hout a while ago._ _ _ _

____“Fuck.” He whispered into the night._ _ _ _

____\-----_ _ _ _

____“Inquisitor, are you okay?” Cullen asked, setting down the paper he was holding._ _ _ _

____“Hm?” She asked absently, looking up at him. She realized her attention had been drifting._ _ _ _

____“You’re walking with a slight limp and you keep shifting your weight. You don’t seem to be here with us. Are you okay? Are you in pain?”_ _ _ _

____Leliana and Josephine looked at her, also expecting an answer._ _ _ _

____“Oh, fine!” She smiled reassuringly. “I went out for a ride last night and my horse threw me. I’ll be fine. Nothing a little cooling balm can’t cure”_ _ _ _

____Cullen nodded. “You should be more careful.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry,” She laughed. “I learned my lesson last night.” She looked pointedly at Leliana. “I’m sorry, what were you saying about Redcliffe?” She didn’t even notice the odd glances her advisors gave her._ _ _ _

____Their Inquisitor had laughed._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love feedback to let me know how I'm doing and kudos are super appreciated as well! I hope everyone enjoys enough to keep going with these two.
> 
> If you have any prompts for these two that you'd like to see, leave them in the comments!


End file.
